


Grief Counseling

by mysticalmarigold



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF, falsettos
Genre: AIDS, Angst, Falsettos - Freeform, Grief, HIV, M/M, Marvin is sad, Mendel therapist, Therapy, also sick, march of the falsettos, marvin falsettos, whizzer’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmarigold/pseuds/mysticalmarigold
Summary: Mendel Weisenbachfeld is a psychotherapist, not a grief counselor. But he will do what is necessary for those he loves.





	Grief Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this is so sad. Find me on tumblr? @mysticalmarigold  
> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS.

Mendel wasn’t a grief counselor. He wasn’t anything of the sort. He was a licensed psychotherapist, and that’s what he knew, but Marvin needed him. He’d never admit it, but he needed him. Mendel had seen it in his eyes, the dark circles appearing darker than they ever were, his eyes seeming sunken in. He’d lost weight, and he didn’t even seem like the same person. He’d even asked Mendel and Trina to keep Jason home that weekend, because he couldn’t handle it. For the first time, Mendel called Marvin and asked him to come in.

When Marvin came in, Mendel was more than shocked. Marvin had lost his slightly chubby body, and replaced it with something almost skeletal. He was having coughing fits and needed to sit down after more than 5 minutes of standing up. Mendel didn’t know what to say.

“So, what do you need?” Marvin asked boredly, the sarcasm evident on his voice. He hadn’t lost that yet.

“Oh! Uh, I iust wanted to talk to you.” Mendel stuttered out.

“About what?” he retorted plainly. He was rather pissed that he had to leave his house, which he tried to keep to a minimum, a surefire sign of depression and apathy after death.

“Whizzer. I wanted to talk with you about Whizzer.” Mendel said.

This prompted an audible swallow from Marvin. He’d barely talked about Whizzer since his passing and the funeral. His voice wavered when he responded, and he had to stop and cough.

“What about him?” was all he’d risk saying. Anything else might make him start sobbing.

“I wanted to see how you’re doing. Charlotte reached out to me. You haven’t seen Jason in a few weeks, and you’ve obviously lost weight. I know you’re not alright. Please, let’s talk about this! I’m no specialist, but I want to help you heal.” Mendel looked Marvin in his tired eyes, then looking towards his neck where a series of lesions had bloomed. They were red, almost purple, and they looked painful. When Marvin noticed him staring, he ran a hand over them.

“Hickeys.” was what he offered. Mendel knew they weren’t hickeys, but he didn’t want to debate that right now.

“I’d like to see you take an in-patient stay at the hospital. So you can be watched. It’s not a big deal, I just think it would be good for you. Will you go?” Mendel asked gently, trying not to make Marvin uncomfortable.

Marvin shook his head, looking down at his clasped hands and nervous feet. Then, tears started to drip down off of his face. After a long moment of silence, he spoke again.

“I’m sick, aren’t I? I’m sick too. I’m fucking sick. I can’t do this.” Marvin buried his head in his hands. Mendel let him sit for a second, but finally moved onto the couch with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him closely. Marvin let out sob after sob, his entire body shuddering. He began to cough, so Mendel rubbed circles into his back with the palm of his hand as he quietly repeated the same phrase. “Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright.”

After that session, Marvin agreed to go to the hospital. 

He was there for almost two months. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK IN THE COMMENTS.


End file.
